The Alchemist and The Mechanic
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Don’t leave me!” Edward shouted as tears ran down his face. When Winry get's hurt, what will Ed do to save her? Would he return to having an automail leg and arm? pairings: EdXWinry and slight RoyXRiza. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Alchemist and The Mechanic

Chapter one:

The day things went wrong

* * *

"Don't leave me!" Edward shouted as tears ran down his face.

* * *

It had been a few years since the Elric brothers had gotten their real bodies back, and had somehow managed to stay in their world, without having to exchange anything else! They live together in Resenboll, in a house they both built, the house is next to the one they lived in with their mother when they were children. Edward was now 18 years of age, as is Winry and Alphonse is 15.

"Winry! Come on, you said come round at 12, coz were going to the market. If you don't hurry we'll miss it!" Ed shouted up the stairs in Pinako and Winry's house.

"Yeh, yeh I'm here!" Winry said as she walked down the stairs, she was wearing a black strap top and white skirt, with black boots and a short white jacket. Ed was wearing a black top and black jeans.

They left the house after saying goodbye to Al, Pinako and Den. They were walking down the road, into the centre of town.

"Y'know, the market doesn't shut till late tonight, right?" Winry said.

"Yeh, so?" Ed said, looking at the sky.

"So? So were going for dinner!" Winry said smiling.

"No!" Ed said bluntly.

"Oh, Ed. Please, please Edward!" She said with puppy dog eyes. Ed couldn't resist when she did that or when she called him Edward, it sounded so different then when she called him Ed.

"Fine. But, we gotta be be back for 11 at the latest, we have to be up in the morning to go see Roy and Riza's baby, remember?" Ed told her.

"Oh Ican't wait to see her, who do you think she'll be like?" She asked.

"I have a feeling she'll look like Riza but act like Roy!" He said, imagining a little Riza acting like Roy, he shuddered at the thought.

"Yeh me too! If we had a girl what would you think then?" Winry laughed. Then they both stopped walking and Winry realised what she had just said, her cheeks turned bright red, so did Ed's. Ed started walking and said.

"Pretty much the same as Roy and Riza's, your looks and my attitude, but she'd be able to use alchemy but she'd love mechanics, aswell!"

Winry's eyes widend for a few seconds, in shock at what he'd said. Ed stopped walking and looked back at her.

"Well what do you think, Winry?" Ed asked, looking in her eyes.

"Yeh, me too!" She said and ran to his side.

When they got to town, they went to a burger bar and ate, they looked around town for awhile, until Winry stopped.

"E-Ed, there's something I want to-no need to tell you." Winry said looking down at the floor.

"Hum, what?" Ed asked looking puzzled.

"Well, uh, I err, erm... I" Winry mumbled. Ed walked up to Winry and put his hand under her chin and lifted it up, so she was looking at him.

"Well, spit it out, Winry!" He said smiling at her. Her face turned red.

Winry smiled and started to speak. "Well, Ed I..."

"Well fancy see you here fullmetal!" Someone said. They both recognised the voice but couldn't place it, they looked behind Ed. It was Roy, Riza and their new baby girl, Well she was 1 years old, but Winry and Ed hadn't seen her yet.

"Hey." Ed said and waved.

"Awwwww! Look at her! Look! Awwwww, where's the nearest toy shop? I wanna buy her something!" Winry squealed, pointing at the little girl in Roy's arms. She was small, she had Riza's fringe but her hair was the same colour as roy's. She looked like Riza but had Roy's smile.

"Winry, calm down you'll scare her!" Ed said freaking out at how much she was squeaking.

"Haha, you haven't changed Winry!" Riza smiled.

"Neither has the pipsqueak!" Roy joked. A vein popped in Ed's head.

"I'm not a pipsqueak, anymore! In fact I'm nearly as tall as you!" Ed shouted.

"Nearly." Roy said smugly.

"You two give it a rest!" Riza shouted. They both shut up and looked, very scared.

"So Winry, do you have a boyfriend?" Roy asked.

"What!? No she doesn't!" Ed shouted. They were all surprised, Ed's cheeks turned red realising he said it instead of thinking it. Ed turned to face Winry.

"You had something to tell me" Ed said.

"Oh, yeh. Nevermind." Winry said looking away. Ed put his face closer to Winry's, her face turned pink, Roy passed their child to Riza and Put his face next to hers too.

"A secret? Tell me!" Roy said. "Hey, she's telling me!" Ed shouted. They were pushing their faces closer and closer to hers. Asking questions. She felt as if she couldn't breath, her face was as red as a tomato.

"I...I love you!" Winry shouted. They stopped what they were doing, as did everyone in the street, they stepped back, Ed's eyes were wide.

"Winry, Winry. I'm married!" Roy said in his usual over self-confident mannor. A vein popped in Riza's head. She reached her hand out and smacked him around the head and said "She was talking to Edward."

"Winry?" Ed said, not quit shore what to say.

"I'm sorry!" Winry shouted and ran into the road, not looking if anything was coming.

-BANG- Winry fell to the floor, With nothing but the sound of her hitting the floor. The car had hit her head on. Roy and Riza's eyes were wide open, in horror.

"WINRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!!" Ed shouted.

* * *

This is going to be a two chapter fanfic, so the second one will be on soon. Please tell me what was good and what wasn't! and what was your fav part I know it's kinda short for that but...PLEASE :D

I liked the part where Ed imagens Roy and Riza's baby .lol.


	2. Chapter 2

The Alchemist and The Mechanic

Chapter 2:

What he does.

* * *

"WINRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!!" Ed shouted. He couldn't move all he could do was look at her; she was laid on her right side facing Ed, her right arm above her head, her left arm behind her back and blood leaking from her head and mouth.

Then he couldn't see her like she was now, he saw them when they were kids, when Ed and Al were fighting over who would marry Winry. Then he saw when they were searching for the philosophers stone and Winry was crying, then he saw her when she was smiling, smiling at him. That's when it hit him, Winry had been hit by a car, she was lying, dying in the middle of the road and he hadn't gone to her,' him' the one she said she loved!

Edward ran into the road throw the crowd of people, to get to her. Riza was stood with her crying child, as Ed ran. When he got throw all the people Roy was knelt next to her. Ed's eyes widened at the sight of her. He pushed Roy over and picked her up in his arms, he started running, as fast as he could, up the road he and Winry had walked down earlier.

"Ed, Edward! What are doing!? Don't do what you're thinking!" Roy shouted as he ran after Ed, he was a ways behind Ed it had been awhile since he had had to run.

Ed was now in the basement of his house, he drew a transmutation circle, in the centre of the floor, with Winry in the centre of the circle.

"Don't leave me!" Edward shouted as tears ran down his face.

Edward put his hands together and then on the circle. A big yellow light shot out of the circle and out of the house, people from far could see the light.

Roy stopped running when he saw the light. "Edward!!!"

Riza saw the light, and had sad expression on her face, then looked at her child.

"Granny Pinako, Is that the same light you saw when we tried to...?" Al asked, realising that someone was doing a transmutation. Al ran out of the house.

"Coronel? What are you doing here?" Al asked as they ran to Ed and Al's house.

"No time for that now! Come on Al!" Roy said as they ran down the stairs, in the house which lead to the basement.

"Brother! Winry!" Al shouted at what they saw.

"Dammit!" Roy said.

Later the same night Winry was awake and she and Pinako were working on Ed's automail. Ed had lost his right and left leg again, for trying to bring Winry back.

"I don't understand" Al said, looking confused.

"What do you mean Alphonse?" Riza asked.

"Last time we tried this, we lost more! He shouldn't be here! Something's wrong!" Al tried to explain, scared of what consequences might be waiting for his brother or even for Winry.

"I f brother could bring Winry back, why couldn't we bring mom back?" he added.

"Maybe something was different last time Alphonse!" Armstrong said.

"No, Major! There wasn't!" Al said, starting to get upset.

"Alphonse, calm down, you're upsetting yourself!" Riza said, standing next to him, with her arm over him.

"And Al, there was something different with Winry and your mother. Winry had died just a few minutes before. Your mother had been gone for awhile!" Roy said as he slouched down on the sofa.

Before any of them could say anything, someone came running threw the door. It was Huges and Shesca.

"Where are they?" Huges shouted as he nearly fell over Den.

"I think you mean 'how are they'?" Shesca said.

* * *

Two weeks later Ed was still unconscious, Winry and Al only left his side to go to the toilet and everybody else had been coming and going. Ed was laid in Winry's bed in Pinako's house. 

"Winry..." Ed mumbled as he started to wake up.

"Hum...Edward?" Winry said as she sat up from the side of the bed.

"Al!!! Roy!!! Hey everyone he's awake!!!" Winry shouted.

"What happened?" Ed asked as he looked at her, he looked like he was half asleep.

Winry's eyes started to fill with tears. "You, err, you brought me back, Idiot! Now you're stuck with automail again!"

"Huh?" Ed mumbled. He looked down at his right arm, and his left leg, they were automail again. "You were dying. No you were dead. I didn't know what else to do! I didn't want to lose you! I mean I'd still have Al, but it's different. Al's my brother and I love him, but you're Winry and I love you!" Ed said taking hold of her hand.

Winry's eyes were wide and her cheeks were pink. "Huh? What?"

Ed put his face closer to hers and went to kiss her, until the door fell off the hinges and there was Al, Roy, Riza, Armstrong, Huges and Shesca were all laid on the door, with Pinako holding Roy and Riza's baby stood behind them all. Ed and Winry hadn't moved at all, but they were looking at them all out of the corner of their eyes, there faces were bright red.

"Brother, we didn't mean to!" Al said, waving his hands around panicking.

"Fullmetal! You just woke up and you're already trying it on!" Roy said, acting like he was disappointed.

"Edward, I thought you were better than Roy!" Huges joked.

"Yeh. Hey!" Roy shouted.

"This is beautiful!" Armstrong said with tears of joy running down his face.

"The next one who speaks, I'm gonna hurt you!" Riza said, scaring everyone.

"I'm not talking!" Shesca said, nearly crying.

Ed and Winry looked at each other and smiled, everybody else faded into the background, as they looked at each other. They leant in to each other and kissed.

Al, Roy and Huges looked at each other and whistled at them.

"You're all idiots!" Pinako said and walked into the other room.

Ed and Winry pulled away and smiled.

"What are you gonna do about them?" Winry said motioning at his arm and leg.

"I guess I've got no choice! Looks like your gonna have to keep fixing them" Ed said and then grinned at her.

The End

* * *

Please review :) And tell me what was good and what wasn't! 


End file.
